Eight Crazy Nights
by LovableDuck
Summary: The Rikkai regulars get to together to celebrate Hanuhkah at Yukimura's request. Wait, what? What's Hanuhkah? A Jewish holiday? CRACK. Rated for language and possible yaoiness later on.


Author's Notes: Now I know I shouldn't do this…because I'm writing another multi-chaptered fic…but I couldn't resist. As far as I know, there are no Hanukah ficlets…and even though I'm not Jewish (I was born Jewish, but I'm Atheist), I think there should be one. xD

Warnings: crack…FROM ME. xDD

Disclaimer: I don't own any PoT…my health teacher says it kills brain cells. (And I need as many as possible.) Also, Sandileina's nicknames belong to her. And because they belong to her, they do not belong to me.

It Begins!

Kirihara Akaya frowned and looked at the house, before glancing back down at the little sheet of paper his buchou had hastily scribbled on. It was the right address, all right…but why was there a giant metal thingy in the window, next to a Christmas tree? His brain overloading with possibilities, Akaya decided to prolong his brain's self-destruction and instead do the most sensible thing he could. Which started with him banging on the door.

"BUCHOU! BUCHOU!" The door swung open to reveal the mildly surprised of face of his buchou, Yukimura Seiichi.

"Yes, Akaya?" While speaking, Yukimura checked the door to see if it had suffered from the attack of his kouhai. Upon seeing no damage, Yukimura turned back around to see Kirihara with the most intense expression he had ever seen.

"Akaya? Are you all right?" The last time Kirihara had gotten that look on his face, it took Niou with a pile of gum, matches, and two snails to get him out of it. And as Yukimura did not know just how Niou had done this (he had politely turned Niou down when Niou offered to lecture on the art of 'Awakening the Slow,') Yukimura simply had to hope that Kirihara's brain would be able to do what it wanted too.

Another minute (or ten) passed, and Yukimura began to feel worried. He turned to go back inside to call Niou up, but before he did, he heard a gasp from the person ion his doorway.

Turning around anxiously, Yukimura asked,"Akaya, are you-"

"I forgot." Akaya's whimper was accompanied by unhappy round, green eyes that seemed to glow with disappointment in his mental powers.

"Don't worry," Yukimura quickly reassured him. "I'm sure it will get back to you…" Eventually, Yukimura added silently.

"So what lovely things are we discussing thirty minutes early?" A disgruntled Niou stood behind Kirihara, looking questioningly at his buchou.

"Thirty minutes early?" Now Kirihara looked confused.

"Brattling, learn to tell time." With a grunt of disgust, Niou shoved past Kirihara, swept neatly around Yukimura, and stomped furiously into his buchou's house.

"What's his-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Kirihara was interrupted by a hyper Marui and a panting Jackal. "YAY! TIME FOR…FOR…" Marui's face screwed up in concentration s he tried to remember just why he was here.

"Never mind about that now," said Yukimura, mentally going through the amount of aspirin he had for his fukubuchou, who never seemed able to handle their team without the proper amount of pills to aid him.

Shrugging, Kirihara, followed by Marui and Jackal, followed the Trickster into Yukimura's ominous house. Because if they knew what was going to happen, they probably would never have gone.

000

When Yukimura walked into his living room ten minutes later, followed by Sanada and Yanagi (who had thoughtfully stashed three bottles of aspirin for Sanada in his pockets) he discovered his team was already making what he liked to call "fortifications to their sleeping arrangements. For whatever reason, however, Sanada insisted that it was really known as Hell.

"Mura-buchou!" Yukimura smiled at his little kohai, who was seemingly being molested by Niou, simply because Niou was sitting so close to Kirihara, and it being _Niou_, Yukimura could not imagine him doing anything else. Before he could say anything to him, however, about moving, Kirihara decided to make his displeasure known.

"Get off!"

"Oww!" Niou jerked back from Kirihara, clutching a hand that strangely enough had bite marks on it.

"You brat!" Niou lunged forward, grabbing Kirihara into a headlock.

Watching Marui cheer loudly and Jackal fruitlessly try to break it up, Yukimura's smile just widened. Turning around to his second-in-command, Sanada, who had the look of someone who was considering throwing themselves in the path of a raging lion, Yukimura commented lightly, "I have to go get some…things. I'll leave this in your capable hands Sanada."

As he left, Yukimura saw Yanagi discreetly hand some pills to Sanada. _"Ah," _Yukimura though happily,_ "this is going to be a fun Hanukah."_

000

Just a little note: if you don't know what Hanukah (or Chanukah, it has multiple spellings) is, you get to fight on the next chapter! Also, this is going to be finished (probably) after Hanukah ends…mostly because tonight is the first night.

So, review, give me a thought or two! (Haha, that rhymes!) xDD

LoveableDuck


End file.
